A Bad, Good Date
by l-annethunder
Summary: Makoto and Kaiba's date doesn't go quite right.


Fandoms: SM/YGO x-over (Sailor Moon/ Yu-Gi-Oh)  
Schmoop: Boat ride, Nurse back to health, Proposal, and Stuffed animal  
Title: A Bad, Good Date  
Medium: fic  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Kaiba/Makoto  
Summary: Kaiba makes time and things don't quite go right.  
Disclaimer: Neither SM or YGO belong to me, they are the property of the rich folks. I am playing with them for fun. :-)  
A/N: Also four schmoop prompts in one for extras (postage stamp). Link to Makoto's dress can be found in my profile. Talking: "…" & Thoughts: '…'

"Ahhchooo, ahhchoo, ahhchoo!"

"I'll be right back with your medicine. Here Matches will keep you company." Makoto kissed Kaiba's forehead, placed the green and yellow stuffed dragon next to him, and headed towards the bathroom.

"I don't need it. I'm fine." Seto Kaiba did his bet to sound haughty, but it didn't work. I mean who can when they've only got one nostril to breathe through and a sore throat.

"Right…I believe you. I mean sure you meant to sound like a stuffed up Kermit the Frog." She was rewarded with a half-hearted glare.

"Alright here we go say ahh."

"I refuse to say…" Makoto thus shoved the spoon in his mouth and smiled triumphantly.

Kaiba Seto, business magnate, awesome duelist, overall pompous asshole and terrible sick patient. But falling out of boats into cold water tends to do that.

Resting his back against the many pillows strewn across his bed and looking a little more than annoyed he couldn't be too mad he might be sick but at least he got the girl. Using the dragon as a pillow he drifted off to sleep.

~~~Flashback~~~

Makoto knew it took a lot to get one Seto Kaiba out of his office for anything, much less for something as "trivial" as a date but here he was. If there was a picture listed next to dedication it would be his. Granted Joey also said his picture would be pasted next to bastard and asshole simultaneously as well.

To say she was slightly shocked when he said yes to her demanding his time and a "real" date left her speechless. She'd never tell him that though. Today she was just going to enjoy his company while she could before the next major disaster struck and they needed Mr. Kaiba to come save their asses once more.

'Stop it!' shaking her head she turned back to Kaiba.

"We're here." Kaiba motioned for her to step out of the car.

"Kaiba Land?" Turning to look at the theme park irritation colored her voice as much as the incredulity did. 'I got all dressed up to come here.'

"Come on." Was the short reply she was given along with him taking her arm and pulling her forward. She attempted to keep up, but had she known they were going to be spending the day here she would have worn something more casual than her form-fitting turquoise sun dress and wedges.

"Where are all the people?" Noticing for the first time that is was dismally quiet and extremely empty. Very unnatural for a Sunday.

"I shut down the park." Given the look Seto was measuring her with a 'you would think that was the most normal thing in the world' look.

"You shut down the park?" Seto laughed openly at her surprise, ever present smirk in place. He lived for shocking her.

"Well I do own it. It's mine to shut down. And you did say you wanted a real date. What better way to be alone. No one's here. So where to first?"

Taking no time at all Makoto dragged to the first booth she saw. Kaiba winning that obnoxiously large stuffed dragon earned him and appreciative glomp and a soulful kiss of thanks. It was then he was glad he'd shut down the park because _the dog_ would never let him live it down. Several carnival rides and a long lunch later. Kaiba found himself being steered toward the boats, dragging the extra large dragon, and willingly got inside one of the ridiculous paddle ducks.

'I guess this will do.' Helping her inside said ridiculous duck, Makoto then scooted closer to his side, bringing about a smirk that even he couldn't hide, not that he wanted to, as they slowly paddled their way down the fake river.

"What are you feeling so smug about?" Makoto lifted her head from his shoulder to stare straight into those clear, and sometimes, hard blue eyes she had come to love.

"Hmm I don't know business is up, Mokuba is safe, and I have _you_. So I'd say life is pretty damn good right now."

Blushing lightly Mako shoves him lightly but then quickly reclaims her spot in his arms.

"Right, Mr. Charm…" As she laughed and thus prompting Kaiba to do the same. Then he stopped and silence reigned. Once more she looked up only to see all that former laughter had been replaced with a seriousness he only wore during his most fierce of duals.

"Do you have any idea why I let you drag me out today?"

Makoto looking confused but replied with a flippant tone she really didn't feel, "Because you value your life."

Grabbing her left hand in Kaiba's seriousness forced her to do the same. She found herself gazing at him once more, blue reflecting verdant green.

"I've known you for the better part of my life. You were my childhood friend even when no one else wanted to be. I could always count on you, _trust you_ with anything. And knew you'd be by my side as well as Mokuba's because you love him as much as I do. Then we moved and I lost you. Only to find you ten years later as changed person a person as I was, except for the better."

"But…" Makoto attempted to interrupt only to find herself cut off by warm fingers motioning for her to remain silent.

"Like then you've been a constant once more in my life. You've become my friend, my closest confidant, my lover. You believe in me even when, though few and far between, times I doubt myself. Finding you was the best thing to happen to me and I love you for it. So with all that said will you Kino Makoto, Marry me?"

Looking her straight in the eye and waiting for any kind of body language that might clue him in. As he waited for what seemed like hours the resounding _Yes_ accompanied the flying arms and body being thrown at him. The sudden weight change caused their boat to tip over. And both bodies went flying into the water.

Coming up spluttering water Kaiba found himself looking for their boat and Makoto, only to be caught by said brunette and pulled in a passionate kiss that said more than any verbal response could.

"I can only assume that's a _Yes_ then." Despite being soaking wet Kaiba still cute stunning visage with slicked hair, amused expression and arched eyebrow. But then so did Makoto despite the fact that her wet hair was starting to curl and her satin dress now clung to her like a second skin.

"Duh. So what do we do now out boat just left us." Still bobbing up and down in the water Makoto found herself being pulled towards the side and upwards. Wrapped in his arms she looked chilled and slightly forlorn as their boat drifted a ways down.

"I guess we're walking then." Taking notice of the Goosebumps flourishing on her arms Kaiba gently placed his wet jacket around her shoulders.

'At least this way she won't get sick.'

~~~Flashback End~~~

** THE END **

** PLEASE Read & Review**


End file.
